An Unexpected Fight
by Sweet Sonika
Summary: The effects of Van Kliess's plan are showing themselves. It all starts out happy, but then fate shows itself. What happens when secrets are revealed when they're supposed to stay secret? Time will reveal itself, but, only under certain circumstances. And what happens when death shows its face? A continuation on Evil Dictator.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continuation to my story, **_**Evil Dictator**_**. I got some demands for me to do a continuation, so here it is! **

**I am working on a story with dreamteam2, so why don't you go check that out? It's on her channel, it's called, Chemical 326.**

Van Kliess sat in his throne room, thinking over what had happened. He sighed heavily before returning his gaze back to his circle ball. He shook his head, before he realized something. Something that he felt would cause to the destruction of Providence

Melina stayed close to César, not wanting to leave his side. He tied her fingers around his, feeling warm next to him.

"It's really all a blur," Rex said as he took a bite of his sandwich. Doctor Holiday looked over at César and saw him give him her a shake of his head. She sighed heavily before returning her gaze back to the EVO teen.

"Oh-kay," she said as she grabbed his plate. "You can't be THAT hungry," she joked. Rex put his finger on his chin as if thinking.

"How about desert?" he responded. César chuckled and gave him a warm smile. Six simply rolled his eyes playfully and stood up from his chair.

"I am leaving so I don't have to see that _massacre_," he made a hand gesture circling the boy and smiled softly. Rex rose his hands in confusion and quickly folded them across his chest once again. A smile made it's way to his lips as he tried awfully to hide it.

Bobo finished liking off the last piece of his plate and slammed it on the table.

"More!" he demanded. César's eyes rose in shock as he stared at the plate.

"Where did you put that all?" he asked, looking up at the chimp. He simply shrugged and left the room. "That chimp," César muttered to himself. Melina rolled her eyes and loosened her grip on his fingers a little.

"Well, I have some work to do," Doctor Holiday said as she rose from her chair.

"K, doc," Rex said as he sat straight up in his chair.

The doctor waved as she walked out of the room. Rex looked over at César and smiled.

"Well, that's that," Rex said as he too stood from his chair. he turned on his heels and stopped in the door frame. He turned around and gave a wink to César before leaving.

Melina looked at César in confusion as César had gotten what Rex meant. He smiled and looked at Melina.

He gave her a small kiss on the forehead before letting go of her fingers. He stood up and left the room. Melina loped around the room in confusion as she raced up and followed him.

"He still owes me a shiny," Breach told Van Kliess.

"You'll get your shiny, don't worry," Van Kliess smile evilly. He would destroy Providence, whether he had Rex and César on his side or not. It didn't really matter now, if they were dead or alive. He had gotten his questions out of them, that's all that matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Rex sat on his bed, his phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Yea, i'm fine."

"Well, back now."

"I know about what Van Kliess did, but just calm down a little."

"Circe-"

"Can I at least speak?"

"Circe, I'm fine. You really need to- hello? Circe? You hung up on me didn't you?"

Rex looked at the screen of his phone and saw in fact Circe had hung up on him. He sighed heavily before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up, tossing his phone on the bed, and stretched his body. He looked around his room and sighed heavily.

"I don't get why I can't have an Xbox in here…" Rex mumbled to himself as he walked out of his room. "Noah has one in his room…"

César was in his lab, fiddling with wires. Melina was on the other side of the room, sitting on the island and swung her feet widely. She stared at her black flats and exhaled loudly. She raised her head and looked at the Latino. She shook her head and sighed once more.

Van Kliess sat in his throne, thinking over plans in his head. Melina would perish, no matter if she was his niece. He rolled his eyes at the fact of her leaving. Add the fact she was the reason his plan failed. He rolled a remote in between his metallic fingers. He crushed the remote, letting the wires hit the ground. He stormed out of the room, determined to destroy Providence as well as his niece.

Rex sat in doctor Holiday's office, leaning the door frame. She acknowledged his presence by giving him a small shake of her head. He sighed heavily before sitting in a spinning chair. He spun around. He cupped his face in his hand and propped up his elbow on the arm rest. Doctor Holiday looked through papers before placing them beside her.

Six slashed a training robot in half and stood straight. He straight before doing a backflip on another Robot, stabbing it in the back. The robot's heavy body fell to the ground, shaking violently. Small sparks came out of the new hole in its back, making Six fell victorious. He turned on his heels and exited the training room. He placed his katannas back in his sleeves and descended down the white Providence walls.

Bobo sat in a chair in the Grunt's lounge, playing a hand of poker. He looked at his cards then placed them face up on the table. The other grunts groaned heavily as the chimp pulled the poker chips closer to him. He gave them a wicked grin before suggesting another game. The grunts shook their heads and left the room, leaving a confused Bobo.

Van Kliess stood in the battle room, a vile smile on his lips. EVOs worked hard on the new weapon they worked on, sweating vigorously from all the weight lifting. The machinery they were building would lead to Providence's destruction.

Melina sighed heavily before pushing herself off of the island. She walked out of the room, César not even noticing. He heard the door closed and raised his head. He cocked his head when he saw Melina no longer sat on the small island. He soon shrugged his shoulders before returning to his current contraption.

**Hey! I wrote this in like drabble form, did you like it? I tried not to do talking but it's a new style…**

**The next chapter will be more action packed I just needed to build up to it.**

**Review and tell me what you think! I would love your feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I currently have a nosebleed, not fun, so the passage will probably be short. **

** I started writing before I had it, but a nosebleed can change some things...**

* * *

The EVOs finished up the last piece of the machine, making Van Kliess grin widely. The machine was a long thin chamber, circuits vibrating brightly on the sides. The chamber had enough room for one person, one teenaged EVO boy. He grinned widely as he imagined the outcomes. _Perfect, they'll never expect what is coming towards them!_

Melina was walking down the white Providence halls, deep in thought. She had her fingers in her pockets, not paying attention to where she was going. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head.

"Rex?" she looked at her fellow EVO with confused green eyes.

"Don't forget it. Besides, you know White Knight would _freak _if he knew you were stumbling around on your own?"

'I'm not stumbling' Melina thought to herself. But, it was already too late. Rex grabbed a hold of her hand and began to drag her by her hand. "Where are you taking me, Rex?"

Rex had a big fat grin on his face, not well. "Oh, you'll see." Melina's eyes became fearful as she wondered where he is taking her. 'It can't be _that _bad. Right? He's a hero after all…'

Doctor Holiday sat at her desk, really not wanting to do the paperwork before her. A cup of coffee appeared before her as she saw Six standing over her.

"You always know," Rebecca said as she took the cup of Six's fingers. She drank the coffee while Six pulled up a chair closer to her.

Rex dragged Melina to a white titanium door. He placed a finger on the door and circuits sprouted out of the tip of his fingers. The two walked in and Melina was shocked.

"This is the Petting Zoo," Rex announced. Melina looked around, completely amazed at all the EVO life that surrounded the place.

* * *

**I had a nosebleed while writing the last part and now I decided it is a good place to stop (the next day).**

**Sorry about the shortness, to much on my plate.**

**I was thinking of when this is finished just combining it into _Evil Dictator._**

**What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it ready?" Van Kliess asked, his voice full of annoyance. He folded his arms across his chest and placed all his weight on his right leg.

"Yes master," the EVO croaked. Van Kliess smiled widely as he took the device out of its fingers. The device was a small grey box with a small antenna poking out of the front; a large brown button rested in the center. He turned on his heels and left the laboratory. An evil grin plastered on his face.

Melina and Rex sat on a large rock in the petting zoo, talking about various topics.

"I think Bruce is WAY better than Clark*," Melina stated, staring off at the rich jungle before her.

"Yea… but Bruce is a million dollar playboy and Clark is a reporter," Rex responded.

"Exactly," Melina said, winking her eye. Rex playfully rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"Then, what about Diana?" he smirked.

"She's cool. Warrior princess and all," Melina shrugged her shoulders, looking off into the distance. Before Rex could respond, his earpiece went off.

"I'll be there pronto," Rex said, catching Melina's attention. She cocked her head as Rex stood up.

"Early training session?' She asked him.

"More like your uncle," he said as he ran out the door. Melina's eyes widened as she rocketed up from her seat and bolted out of the room, following Rex.

Van Kliess sent a large army of EVOs through a portal, leading them to the front of Providence.

"Everything is according to plan," he said to himself.

The grunts immediately started attacking the EVOs. Their bullets bounced off their chests like a children's toy. Six raced out and began to attack them, swinging his swords around wildly.

"What do you mean _my uncle_?" Melina asked as she ran behind Rex.

"Who else do you know has a large army of EVOs at their disposal?" Rex asked as he slipped his goggles over his eyes. "That was rhetorical by the way," he formed his boogie pack and flew to the scene.

0o0

**I finally updated! It's not that long but hey.  
I don't know if you noticed (or recognized) I made a DC reference. I didn't know what to make them talk about! It seems quite pathetic to me :'( *Bruce-Batman *Clark-Superman *Diana-WonderWoman**

**I am the most original person in the world… I shouldn't be beating myself over this, just me I guess.0-o **


	5. Chapter 5

"What took you so long?" Six asked Rex as he did a back flip over an EVO.

"I'm here now," Rex said as he formed his B.F.S. The two got locked up in combat with the rampaging EVOs.

"I don't get what is so _important_ 'bout them," Breach asked.

"The devices that have been implanted into their systems attach themselves to the nanites and make it so they are uncurable, and a few _other _qualities…" Van Kliess smile widely, knowing that they would never beat the army.

Rex knocked down a fish-like EVO and placed his hand on its chest. Blue circuit lines emitted from the palm of his hand.

"He's incurable," Rex said as he took back his hand.

"REX!" Six called out as he clocked an EVO over its head with his sword. "You have to pay attention, kid." Rex bent down and placed his hand on the EVO and attempted to cure it.

"How is that possible?" Rex asked out loud.

"What?" Six responded.

"Both of these EVOs are incurable," Rex said as he formed his B.F.S. Six raised his eyebrows as he got into a defense position.

_After a few more attempts at curing EVOs_

"They are all incurable!" Rex shouted as he punched a group of EVOs with his smack hands. The creatures all fell to the ground only for them to get right back up.

"And, they are healing after every punch we throw," Six stated as he roundhouse kicked an EVO, making it stumble to the ground. Six regained his composure and stabbed an EVO in the chest behind him.

"How did Van Kliess do this?" Rex asked Six as he sucker punched and EVO across the face.

"That's rhetorical, right?" Six responded as he proceeded to beat the living crap out a large group of EVOs.

"Somewhat," Rex formed his punk busters and 'stomped' on a group of EVOs with multiple faces all across their bodies. A silence engulfed the two as they began to grow tired.

"We have to figure out a way to end this," Six said as he broke the silence.

"Yeah," Rex said as his punk busters fell apart. He laid on the ground, panting heavily. He drew himself upwards and attempted to form his boogie pack, only to have it shatter to a thousand pieces. EVOs began to surround him as he was to tired to fight them off.

Six tried to not complain but his arms began to feel like a thousand pounds had been put on his elbow. He looked over at Rex to see him asleep in Biowolf's arms.

"Rex!" Six shouted out as Biowolf carried the sleeping Teen through a crimson portal. Six attempted to get to the portal but he was overwhelmed by EVOs demanding his swords.

**It is as not as long as I would like... but I am some what happy about it :)****I am tired and I will try to write more tomorrow. I've just realised this, Van Kliess is only a little bit worse than Vandal Savage, well in Rex's world anyway. Do not think about that to hard...  
**


End file.
